Kadenz
by tetleybag
Summary: Amelia Bones war eine allein lebende Dame mittleren Alters, eine begabte Hexe, und alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie einen echten Kampf geliefert hatte.


Kadenz

Die Stimme der Sopranistin erfüllt das kleine Wohnzimmer in der Londoner Gower Street bis in den letzten Winkel. Mühelos schwingt sie sich hinauf in eine spielerische Koloratur und verweilt dort einen Moment, bevor sie sich in die samtige Umarmung eines tiefen Alts fallen lässt. Beide Stimmen schweben ein paar Takte lang umeinander herum, umgeben von einem Dutzend Streichinstrumenten wie Cherubim, und nähern sich dann einander, um Hand in Hand ihre Melodie zu beenden. Zwei Liebende mit dem Herzschlag eines Cembalos.

Amelia Bones sitzt in ihrem Sessel in der Ecke, die Augen geschlossen. Muggelzauber nennt sie es. Die einzig wahre Entspannung nach einem frustrierenden Arbeitstag, und frustrierende Arbeitstage häufen sich in letzter Zeit. Fudge, der ihre Entscheidungen überstimmt, ihre Auroren ohne ihr Wissen entsendet, ihre Ansätze zur Lösung des Dementorenproblems zunichte macht, ihre Sanktionen für Mitarbeiter, die jede Berufsethik vergessen zu haben scheinen, kommentarlos aufhebt. Nichts davon zählt, wenn Amelia behutsam die Nadel des alten Grammophons auf eine Schellackplatte setzt, und wenn nach den ersten, kratzenden Runden die Töne erklingen, die sie entführen, weg vom Alltag, hinein in eine Welt, in der man Monster nur bekämpft, um ritterliche Tugend zu beweisen, wo ein einfaches Paar Hosen eine Frau perfekt tarnt, und wo man sich noch darauf verlassen kann, dass alle Angst und Verzweiflung sich unvermeidlich in Harmonie auflösen. Auf den Quartsextakkord folgt immer die Tonika. Das ist so, wenn Muggel zaubern.

Nach der ersten Strophe hebt die Altistin zu ihrem Solo an. Amelia liebt diese Stimme, das dunkle, warme Timbre, das eine Grenze zwischen Männlich und Weiblich nicht kennt und nicht vermissen lässt. Sie versteht nur wenig Italienisch, aber was braucht es schon, um das Lied zweier Liebenden zu erkennen, die sich vielleicht zum letzten Mal in den Armen halten?

_Io t'abbraccio._

Amelia kennt solche Liebkosungen nur zu gut. Wenn jeder Abschied das Lebwohl sein kann, geht man nie so einfach wie früher, als man ‚auf Wiedersehen' noch wörtlich nehmen konnte. Fast unmöglich ist es bei ihrer Nichte. Ihrer Susan, ein Kind noch, trotz ihrer sechzehn Jahre. Das liebe, gute, manchmal zur stillen Freude der Tante ein wenig vorlaute Kind, dem sie ihren zweiten Vornamen und bedauerlicherweise auch ihr Kinn vermacht hat. Wie kann eine kurze Umarmung ausreichen, wenn es die letzte sein könnte?

Lang dauert das Altsolo nicht. Bald stimmt der Sopran wieder ein, und die beiden Stimmen nehmen ihren Tanz noch einmal auf, lassen einander fliegen, fangen einander, nehmen die Melodie der anderen auf, wiederholen sie, variieren sie in Mustern immer steigender Intensität, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg in die alles auflösende Harmonie der Tonika wieder vereinen.

Doch sie kommen nie an.

Die Schutzschilde von Amelia Bones' Wohnung brechen auf dem Quartsextakkord. Ein lautes, donnerndes Geräusch im Kamin begleitet das ohrenbetäubende Gekreisch einer Krähe, die sich gerade in einen untersetzten, schwarzhaarigen Mann verwandelt. Kaum in menschlicher Form, zerschmettert er das Fenster mit seinem Zauberstab in tausend Scherben, um einen Mann und eine Frau hereinzulassen. Die Frau lacht hysterisch, als sie das Grammophon mit ihrem Besenstiel von seinem Tischchen wischt. Es kracht, und das Lied der beiden Liebenden endet in unaufgelöster Dissonanz.

Amelia braucht keine Sekunde, um sich zu sammeln. Ihren Zauberstab im Anschlag (so dumm ist sie nicht, ihre kleine Auszeit zu nehmen, ohne sein Armband sicher an ihr Handgelenk gebunden zu haben), springt sie auf den Sessel neben dem jetzt leeren Grammophontischchen, schickt den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit einem gut gezielten Schockzauber zurück in den Kamin, und dreht sich dann um zu Bellatrix Lestrange und ihrem eigenen früheren Mitarbeiter Rowan Prendergast. Zaubersprüche und Flüche jagen durch den eben noch von purer Harmonie erfüllten Raum, werden abgelenkt und umgeleitet, zerbrechen Glas, werfen Möbel um und schmettern ein nicht enden wollendes Arsenal von Bilderrahmen, Büchern, Schallplatten und Teetassen auf den Boden.

‚Expelliarmus!'

‚Crucio!'

Amelia pariert. Es riecht nach verbranntem Haar; sie muss Bellatrix nur knapp verpasst haben. Ihr nächster Schockzauber sitzt besser, lähmt den Arm, den Bellatrix ausstreckt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als sie auf das Sofa springt. Ganz kurz scheint Bellatrix irritiert, aber Prendergast springt ihr zur Seite, sendet einen Cruciatus in die Ecke, vor dem Amelia sich ducken muss, sodass ihr nächster Fluch in der Weinglasvitrine landet. Prendergast legt nach, aber sein Verwundungsfluch prallt an dem Schutzschild ab, den Amelia mit ihrem Zauberstab zieht, kommt zurück wie ein messerscharf gezackter Bumerang, und Prendergast schreit in Schmerzen auf, als seine eigene Hand, den Zauberstab noch fest umklammert, von einem tiefroten Blutstrahl in den Kamin geschleudert wird. Er sinkt auf die Knie, doch bevor Amelia ihn unschädlich machen kann, hat Bellatrix Lestrange sich wieder gefasst.

‚Stupor!'

‚Sectumsempra!'

Brennender Schmerz sticht ihr ins Knie, dann spürt sie ein warmes Rinnsal, und in dem Herzschlag, in dem sie sich entschließt, nicht hinzusehen, hört sie die ersten Silben des einen Fluchs, den sie fürchtet.

‚IMPER—'

Amelias Zauberstab peitscht mit solcher Kraft durch die Luft, dass er eine Brandspur auf der cremefarbenen Tapete hinterlässt. Die Glühlampen des kleinen Kronleuchters verwandeln sich in weißglühende Flammen, und die ganze Lampe löst sich von der Decke und saust auf das verzerrte Gesicht der Frau auf dem Couchtisch zu. Eine Handbreit von seinem Ziel entfernt, fällt der Kronleuchter mit einem Krachen zu Boden; die brennenden Kerzen springen aus ihren Haltern und werden zu Messerklingen, die sich jetzt gegen Amelia wenden. Amelia schickt sie zurück, geschärft und gezackt. Ein Schrei, eher wütend als schmerzvoll, sagt ihr, dass eine oder zwei ihre Gegnerin gestreift haben müssen, aber der Rest landet in einem der wenigen Bilder, die noch an der Wand hängen. Sie schickt einen Schockzauber hinterher und hört einen zweiten Schrei. Einen männlichen. Bellatrix Lestrange sitzt auf dem Piano, die Füße auf der offenen Klaviatur, und lacht, als sie Prendergast, den sie gleich einem Schild vor sich hält, vornüber kippen lässt.

‚Feiges Weib!'

‚Lieber feig als hässlich! Hier, mein Moppelchen!'

Violette Funken reißen Amelias Arm scharf nach hinten. Betäubender Schmerz öffnet ihre Finger. _Der Zauberstab!_ Die Hand will nicht. _Greif ihn! _Ihr wird kalt_._ _Denk! _Mit der Linken fängt sie den Zauberstab, der an ihrem rechten Handgelenk baumelt, drückt ihn gegen die Handfläche und richtet seine Spitze wieder auf Bellatrix.

Beide Frauen haben einander jetzt fest im Blick, fixieren sich, als forderten sie sich gegenseitig heraus, den nächsten Schritt zu tun, gleich einer Löwenmutter und einer hungrigen Hyäne.

Dann sieht Amelia, wie Bellatrix' Finger sich auf die Tätowierung auf ihrem linken Unterarm zubewegt.

Ihr zweihändiger Schockzauber trifft die Gegnerin nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät. Bellatrix Lestranges Körper schlägt hart gegen das Klavier, dessen Saiten wie in Protest gegen den Aufprall vibrieren, und landet auf dem Boden neben Prendergast, ein schlaffes Bündel weißer Haut und schwarzer Rüschen, blutrot verschmiert.

Und doch weiß Amelia, dass die Schlacht verloren ist.

‚So treffen wir uns endlich, Madam Bones.'

Die Stimme weht vom Fenster herüber wie ein scharfer Wind, der bis in die Knochen geht, körperlos, seelenlos, ohne die Resonanz und Wärme einer menschlichen Brust. Eine Stimme, für Flüche gemacht.

Eine Stimme, die Erinnerungen weckt. Erinnerungen an geliebte Menschen, die sie gehört haben. Sie war die erste am Tatort, damals in Godric's Hollow, mit Mad-Eye. Sah ihre Schwägerin, aufgeschlitzter Torso, die Brüste abgetrennt in grausamer Verhöhnung ihrer noch jungen Mutterschaft. Sah die Kinder, fühlte etwas in ihr absterben, als ihr Blick auf die beiden neugeborenen Mädchen fiel, deren stille, blaue Augen die Wunder der Welt nie entdecken würden. Sah Edgar, umstandslos abgefertigt, nachdem er seine Frau und seine Töchter hat qualvoll sterben sehen, Spielzeuge in den Händen eines Mannes mit brustloser Stimme und seiner Gefolgsleute.

Als ihr Geheimnishüter in ihre Hände fiel, war sie näher daran, ein Leben zu nehmen, als sie es je von sich gedacht hätte. Tat es nicht, sondern befreite ihn von dem Imperius, unter dem er gestanden hatte. Für den Geheimnishüter war es kein Unterschied.

Ja, sie kennt das Werk des Mannes mit der körperlosen Stimme. Sie kennt das Werk, das ihres sein wird, wenn er es schafft, sie zu kontrollieren.

Wenn.

Natürlich hat sie sich mit der Frage beschäftigt. Weiß nicht, ob sie es schafft, weiß aber, dass sie es versuchen wird.

Sie hat einen Versuch, und sie wird es ernst meinen müssen.

Wird Kollegen, Freunde, geliebte und weniger geliebte Menschen mehr schützen wollen als er ihnen schaden will. Ihnen: Shacklebolt, die große Hoffnung, der Beste seit Alastor, besser als sie je war. Tonks, unvergessene Protagonistin des Nahkampf-Examens, bei dem das Monokel der verblüfften Prüferin unbeabsichtigt aber effektvoll in einen ringförmigen Artikel verwandelt wurde, den sie nur aus ihrer Zeit bei der Magischen Sittenbrigade kannte. Weasley, der Gute. Dolores, die nicht sieht, dass man mit zu viel Eifer auch denen lästig werden kann, denen man gefallen möchte. Dawlish, der vielleicht noch versteht. Minerva, Freundin, Continuo, Kontrapunkt. Eugene, der letzte Bones, der noch ihre Kindheitserinnerungen teilt.

Susan.

Sie hat einen Versuch, und sie wird es ernst meinen.

_Io t'abbraccio._

Amelia Bones schaut dem Mann im schwarzen Umhang in die Augen, hebt ihren Zauberstab und beendet ihr Leben mit einem Strahl grünen Lichts.

------


End file.
